¿Que harás Rip Van Winkle?
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Ella se aferra a su mosquete como se aferra a su no-vida. Le cuesta describir con palabras de este mundo, cómo se ve el rostro de la muerte, que balancea su hoz sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a cortarla.


**¿Que harás Rip Van Winkle?**

**Heute wollen wir ein Liedlein singen,**

**Trinken wollen wir den Kühlen Wein.**

**Und die Gläser sollen dazu Klingen,**

**Denn es mu****ß****, es mu****ß**** geschieden sein.**

**Gib'mir deine Hand, deine wei****ß****e Hand.**

**Leb'wohl, mein Schatz, leb'wohl mein Schatz.**

**Leb'wohl, lebe wohl.**

**Denn wir fahren, denn wir fahren,**

**¡Denn wir fahren gegen Engeland, Engeland!**

El reloj de plástico rosa pastel, marcado en su centro blanco acompañado de una carita feliz, le dice con una sonrisa infantil y caricaturesca que son las tres de la tarde con cinco minutos.

"_**¿Qué harás Cazadora?"**_

**Quedan treinta y seis horas y treinta y cinco minutos…**

"_**Oh, no lo se"**_

**¡Ah, ya no puedo esperar, no puedo, no puedo!**

**¡****No puedo esperar más!**

"_**¿Qué harás, Rip Van Winkle?"**_

**¡****De veras que no puedo esperar!**

"_**Zamiel, no lo se"**_

…**No habrá distinción entre lo que cazo…**

**Restan treinta y seis horas. ¡Es una tragedia! ¡Es una comedia!**

"_**¿Qué harás Van Winkle?"**_

"… _**supongo que morir. Caer y morir"**_

Su mirada que no es de niña, pero tampoco de mujer, sonríe junto a una mueca dientuda, de colmillos de tiburón bebé. Feliz, porque faltan treinta y seis horas y treinta y cinco minutos y tiene la irrefutable certeza de que ganara con su mosquete y sus balas mágicas, que la convierten, junto a su implacable puntería, en una cazadora legendaria.

_¡En una Cazadora Furtiva!_

Canta, baila, dispara, y vuelve a cantar, a bailar. ¡Es tan feliz! Con su enorme mosquete a su lado ¡Es tan feliz! ¡Esta tan feliz!

Sus pómulos elevados, que revelan su juventud estancada en algún punto lejano y perdido en el tiempo y su cuerpo, se sonrojan bajo las pecas junto a su histérica sonrisa. Portando su sombrilla rosa pastel, que brilla clara y luminosa debajo del sol del medio día. No le gusta que la luz le de frente, por eso lo usa, además, le agrada el color rosa pero prefiere vestir de negro. A su piel le molesta la luz brillante del día, pero sus ojos adoran ver el resplandor del sol en medio del mar que divide al cielo con una línea horizontal sin color y sin chiste. Sus tiernos ojos azules, una combinación de turquesa celeste y azul rey, tras el cristal de sus anteojos circulares, miran el océano que se alza frente a ella desde la cubierta del barco, parada sobre el enorme signo nazi pintado descuidadamente en rojo cereza.

No hace tanto calor a pesar de estar en el mar, los soldados siempre exageran y prefieren quedarse metidos dentro del barco, pero después de todo está en un mar del norte, frió e insípido. Nada que ver con los mares tropicales de las costas de Brasil.

Soy la cazadora. Primer lugarteniente Rip Van Winkle. Nazi, y una mas de las victimas de Zamiel. ¿Para que mentir?

_El ha venido por __mí. ¡Ya viene!_

_¡Es él! ¡Él viene! ¡Es él!_

_¡El Emisario de la locura se acerca!_

_Él sostiene en sus manos la delicada fragancia de la muerte. ¡Él viene por mí, montado en su negro ciervo de metal!_

_¡Él viene por __mí!_

_Y yo no se que mas hacer, mas que _**morir**_**.**_

**¡Mein Sohn, Nur mut!**

**¡Wer Gott vertraut, baut gut!**

**¡Jetzt auf!**

**In Bergen und Klüften.**

**¡Tobt morgen der freudige Krieg!**

**Das wild in Fluren…**

**¡Ist unser, und unser der Sieg!**

**¡Und user der Sieg! ¡Und unser der Sieg!**

Tirada en la cubierta, resguardada por la bandera maldita, sonríe feliz. Es hora, faltan cinco minutos y es hora. La noche ha caído y con ella ha caído de la oscura estela nocturna del cielo, el demonio Zamiel montado en su negro ciervo de metal a cumplir su deber con una velocidad de Match 2.8 y una altitud de 85000, en picada hacia la cubierta.

No pensé que fuera a venir. De verdad quería creer que no vendría por mí. Pero Zamiel no perdona. Es su deber. ¡Es su deber!

Morir no es tan terrible como se piensa. Solo que duele. Duele más la segunda vez. Siempre duele más. Así es, y que se le va a hacer…?

Lo veo caer en picada en medio del cielo en turno, en su negro ciervo de metal, con su mirada demente de demonio y su sonrisa de loco, y viene por mí.

"_**¿Qué harás Rip Van Winkle?"**_

_¿Qué es esto? Que tenebroso._

_Allí__ hay un demonio, un cazador que esta siendo cazado._

_No hay nadie que no escuche este sonido y no quiera huir._

_¿A que le debe temer un cazador? El miedo no existe dentro del __corazón de un cazador._

_Sin embargo, aquellos que probaran a Dios llevarían el pecado…_

_Yo me materialice desde las profundidades de la noche. No hay ningún tipo de miedo dentro de mí. Incluso cuando el perdurable roble surge después de la tormenta… Incluso cuando las aves lloran fuertemente…_

_Estoy quieta. Estoy quieta. Estoy quieta. Estoy quieta._

_No hay necesidad de apresurarse. No vayas. No vayas_

_La luna es una certeza. Y la luz de la luna aun es __débil. Pronto, también esa luz se habrá ido…_

"**Hay una… una voz viniendo de ****allá"**

No puedo pedir ayuda, no quiero pedir ayuda, no merezco pedir ayuda.

"**La voz me… me llama… a… a mi"**

La sombra terrible se eleva con sus miles de brazos y manos asesinas saliéndole del cuerpo putrefacto, sedientas, y sus ojos se clavan afilados en vista focal y mortal sobre todos nosotros, sobre toda cosa que respire, que se mueva, que viva. Sobre mi, mientras dice con voz casi monótona, como si de un robot poseído se tratara…

-Poder de restricción, técnica numero tres, numero dos, numero uno; Liberadas-

_Pronto, la luz del sol __también se perderá._

_El destino lo ha incitado. El destino te ha llevado_

Me pregunta, me dice, me advierte, con su voz profunda y terrorífica de ultratumba, que sale del averno de su infierno andante, porque es su deber, mientras yo tiemblo.

¡Yo soy la Cazadora! ¡Quizás ellos sean dignos o solo escoria… yo los cazare a todos sin distinción alguna! ¡No haré distinción entre lo que cazo!

¿Qué otra respuesta puedo dar? Aunque no es la que mi voz se atreve a gritar.

"A… Adiós… Mi… Mi co… Corazón… Te… Te… Temblando…"

Me acobardo, es lo único que de mis labios sale, temblando y quebrándose, y no quiero morir. Me despido de mi corazón, temblando. Ambos temblamos. No quiero que tire mi cuerpo al barranco que conduce al abismo del infierno sin fondo. ¿Lo merezco? Solo soy una cazadora. Los cazadores no hacen distinción entre sus presas. ¿Enserio lo merezco?

Se pone a pensar en su apariencia casi andrógina. No tuvo casi nada de tiempo para formar un cuerpo que se diferenciara del sexo opuesto. ¿Cuántos años aparentaba? ¿Quince? ¿Catorce? Las pecas en sus pómulos elevados la hacen parecer una pequeña, frágil y delgada muñeca. La sonrisa inocente y filosa le da una apariencia entre inocente y temida, demente. Los lentes le añaden su personalidad casi carente de elocuencia falsa. Su cabello ultramarino, largo y lacio, sin forma, le cae como cascada sobre su siempre traje de hombre, negro, que la hace ver aun mas andrógina, pero a ella le gusta. Siempre vistió de pantalón. Su collar con la enorme insignia nazi en plata, cayendo en su pecho, le dan el toque final, perfecto.

_Si vos viste a la muerte y jugaste con ella… Puedes unirte a sus filas._

-"_Zamiel va a matarme"_- piensa aterrorizada, arrinconándose y abrazando su mosquete en un rincón del ya destartalado barco, mirando arder en llamas toda la cubierta. Mirando los cuerpos despedazados, sanguinolentos de los soldados desparramados por el piso, chamuscándose entre las llamas. Grandioso navío el del Mayor…

Zamiel se levanta, camina entre el fuego sin daño alguno porque es un demonio, el mismo Diablo. Con su sonrisa sardónica y divertida, porque disfruta el infierno que ha creado. Y le pregunta… una vez mas…

-¿Qué harás Cazadora Furtiva?-

_**Este preparada**__** teniente. Cuando Zamiel aparezca ante usted, que hará…?**_

_**¿Que hará…?**_

_**¿Que harás…? Rip Van Winkle?**_

-¿Qué harás Rip Van Winkle?- la susodicha se arrincona de nuevo. Comienza a llorar como la niña que es. Su debilidad sale a flote recordándole que no esta preparada. Su cara adopta una mueca de inocencia asustada que no tienta el duro corazón de Zamiel ni un poco, y que en lugar de ello, excita más al asesino sin remedio que reside en él sin pudor ni vergüenza. Se quita sus lentes, restregándose las lagrimas con fuerza, deteniendo cualquier flujo de estas… Se los pone de nuevo, y sus ojos vuelven a ser los mismos. Los ojos de una Cazadora.

¡Es una cazadora! ¡Soy una cazadora!

-¡Yo soy la cazadora!- grita con furia la joven, levantándose decidida con el mosquete en mano -¡Quizás sean dignos o solo escorias… Yo los cazare a todos sin distinción alguna! No haré distinción entre lo que cazo!- afirma feroz y valiente, tomando su posición con el mosquete en mano y dedo sobre el gatillo, y sin pensarlo dispara como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

La bala viaja rápida, sobrenatural, de un lado a otro, dejando tras de si una estela brillante de azul y blanco impenetrable, como un comenta artificial y mortal.

-¡Cae!- la bala atraviesa a Zamiel una vez, de lleno en el pecho -¡Cae!- otra bala sale del mosquete, arrancando el brazo izquierdo del demonio sin problema -¡Cae!- otra bala sale disparada, atravesando y desmembrando una de las piernas de él, empujándolo hacia la orilla del barco -¡Cae!- las balas regresan tratando de matarlo por orden de su ama, que vuelve a gritar enérgica -¡Cae!- vuelve a vociferar con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permiten proyectar, y otra bala empuja a Zamiel, cada vez mas cerca de la orilla del barco, ansiosa. Ansia verlo caer por la borda.

-¡Y muere!- clama con valentía y seguridad, ahora convencida de que puede derrotar a Zamiel y salvar su alma. Un cazador no se puede permitir ser cazado.

Una bala más viaja rápida rompiendo el viento tras de si y en contra de toda ley de la física, en dirección al rostro de Zamiel, para asestar el tiro de gracia.

Ella, entonces, sonríe… pero… el sonido seco, metálico, resuena en lo alto del cielo y lo profundo del mar y su mueca feliz se desvanece tan rápido como llego. Un alma en pena se unirá a las filas de la muerte. Un alma se ahogara en el Río de la Muerte. Una vez que la muerte toma la decisión directa desde el purgatorio esta es irremediable, absoluta e irrefutable. El agente favorito del diablo hace el trabajo.

Su rostro desencajado mira a Zamiel, creyendo ahora en lo imposible. _En lo verdaderamente imposible._

-Te atrape- le dice, con la mitad del rostro deforme, quemado, y una sonrisa dientuda como la de ella, con los colmillos salientes entre la carne chamuscada y las encías sangrantes y molidas, que sostiene con fuerza inhumana la bala de la Cazadora Furtiva, y luego, aprieta la boca, destruyendo la bala como si de una paleta de caramelo se tratara. Los pedazos caen al suelo, diminutos, cristalinos y metálicos, brillantes, anunciando la caída de gota a gota de su sangre en el mismo suelo del barco, sobre la bandera, su bandera nazi, que clama por sangre.

-Rip Van Winkle…- Zamiel, ahora sin un rasguño, se acerca peligrosamente hacia ella -Ahora…- eleva sus manos enguantadas, enseñándole orgulloso las manos que la asesinaran -Yo te… tengo!- exclama, eufórico, ansioso, hambriento!

Extiende su mano y la golpea en el rostro de lleno, sin pensarlo dos veces, con su fuerza desmedida y abominable.

Ella siente el golpe en su cara, agresivo y brutal, pero sabe que no es nada comparado a lo que sentirá después, porque sabe que Zamiel ha venido a matarla, y él, lo disfruta como un cabron.

Sus lentes salen volando en medio del golpe, chocando contra el piso, al igual que su mosquete escapa de sus manos, cayendo pesadamente al suelo frío. No volverá a tener su arma en sus manos, solamente incrustada en su pecho.

Zamiel no tarda en tomarla… Ah, tanto tiempo... Es una verdadera fortuna que una hermosa y frágil victima se entregue de forma tan feroz y a la vez benigna ante sus ojos. Ni en sus mejores años…

Ella se levanta como puede, y entre su molesta miopía, trata de escapar, pero el demonio la obliga a regresar con la mano que sostiene su arma arrebatada, y con la otra la toma del cuello con agresividad, y aprieta su mano rodeando el cuello de su victima, cortándole de una sola vez la respiración.

Rip Van se retuerce en el suelo, pataleando las piernas como si de un berrinche se tratara, tratando de gritar ahogadamente. ¿Cuándo se ha visto a un niño hacer una rabieta porque no quiere morir?

Zamiel la levanta con la mano que rodea su cuello, apretándolo más. La eleva sin esfuerzo, agasajando su mirada con el rostro desencajado de su joven victima que lucha por respirar, temerosa de que el tenebroso hombre apriete un poco más y le rompa el cuello.

Pero al contrario de eso, ella grita cuando Zamiel suelta un poco el agarre, quiere permitirle gritar y escucharla. Si hay algo que disfruta son los gritos de dolor y agonía de sus victimas, y esa joven soprano tiene una voz y un registro ideal para entonar en perfecta armonía y belleza, la sinfonía rota del dolor y la muerte.

Ella lo sabe, así que abre los ojos asustada, cuando ve aproximarse a su pecho, la punta de su propio mosquete, sostenido por las manos crueles de Zamiel, que desde su sombra malévola la observa con ojos demoníacos, bulliciosos de rojo y blanco desesperado.

La punta del arma se acerca. Rip Van Winkle primero, solo siente como se presiona sin detenerse contra su piel, sin rasguño alguno, pero Zamiel no tiene pensado detenerse. La punta avanza impávida, manipulada, y es entonces cuando atraviesa tímidamente los primeros centímetros del cuerpo de su victima.

La penetra lo suficiente para que la sangre fluya libre y desencajada. No hay espectáculo mas excitante que ver los primeros chorros de sangre salir con una lentitud apresurada de la presión del cuerpo liberada, de la herida abierta de la victima, así que detiene un momento el mosquete, dándole vuelta sobre su propio eje para remover la carne de adentro, desgarrarla y romperla con exactitud y elegancia casi matemática. Estudiada. Todo un clásico del empalamiento.

Los primeros chorros de sangre viajan de un color rojo brillante sobre el mosquete. Zamiel prosigue con su tarea, enterrando lentamente y con calma el arma, dentro del cuerpo de Rip, con un gesto serio, pero sonriente a la vez, complicado. Es difícil describir con palabras de este mundo, como se ve el rostro de la muerte cuando esta frente a ti blandiendo su guadaña sobre tu cabeza.

Rip Van Winkle, siente dolor. Un dolor atroz, inhumano, insoportable, decadente y feroz, mordaz, directo, agudo y a la vez, puro y armonioso. Hace la cabeza hacia atrás con el rostro desencajado, con los ojos bien abiertos para contemplar su muerte en algún punto perdido del aire, y entonces entona en su nota mas alta la sinfonía del dolor. Ella es la estrella y el público aplaude impresionado, llorando. Es perfecto, armonioso, sutil y delicado, fuerte a la vez, como una bella ninfa del bosque, con una flecha en el pecho, que entona su último canto mágico antes de que su último aliento sea robado por la muerte.

Zamiel se regocija como nunca. Como no lo ha hecho en tanto, pero tanto tiempo. Sus sombras nacen dentro de las sombras, en un acto imposible de maldad pura y genuina. Su maldad. Sus ojos se multiplican en medio de su carne y sus sombras, sin querer perderse el espectáculo. Él, por su parte, sigue haciendo avanzar la ahora estaca, dirigiendo el concierto, sintiendo como el cuerpo de la victima se abre, fibra por fibra, rota, en un camino recto y desgarrado, entre la sangre viscosa aun encerrada, entre las costillas destruidas, solo un poco. La sensación viaja veloz por la madera, traduciéndose en risa y excitación a sus manos y su sonrisa lobuna.

Sigue haciendo avanzar la estaca hasta que sale del cuerpo de ella, y hace que se entierre contra la pared. Ella sigue gritando, cantando, en intervalos preciosos de notas agudas de dolor y desesperación. Entorna los ojos a la sonrisa del monstruo, que le regala un gesto que la acompañara en su camino al infierno, para que no se sienta tan sola. Su cuerpo se contrae y la sangre viaja por su garganta hasta salir disparada de su boca, interrumpiendo por un momento su canto, sustituyéndolo por un gemido ahogado en sangre. El público se levanta aplaudiendo y llorando, chiflando y gritando, bullicioso y extasiado, sumamente emocionado. ¡Que manera de representar la muerte en el escenario! ¡Con una verdadera muerte! ¡Que profesionalismo y entrega de la soprano!

La escena es perfecta. El Diablo estaría orgulloso de esa pequeña isla artificial, donde las semillas del averno se han sembrado en la carne molida y se han regado con la propia sangre de las victimas, haciendo la tierra más fértil. Los frutos han emergido en medio de llantos y aullidos, suplicas y dolor, con enredaderas que se elevan por el cielo en llamas ardientes y vivas, juguetonas y traviesas. El Diablo lo felicitaría, y decidiría pasar sus vacaciones de verano en esa nueva isla paradisíaca… pero, espera… ¡Pero si él es el Diablo!

La sangre de otro vampiro es difícil de saborear. Sabe muy parecida a la propia, y solo unas cuantas tienen ese dulce, y la veces agridulce sabor metálico que adopta cuando la muerte esta cercana, como la sangre de Rip Van Winkle, al igual que la consistencia, es simplemente perfecta. Ni muy liquido ni muy viscoso. Suave como el caramelo derretido o la miel caliente.

Sobre el suelo, su lengua se regocija chupando la sangre que ha caído al suelo, formando charcos de dulce caramelo, como si la sangre lloviera de los panales encerrados en las nubes. La saborea extasiada, y la música ambiental es exquisita. Los gritos de Rip, aterrorizados al ver los múltiples brazos de fuego que se levantan por el aire, tomándola con fuerza, la hacen componer llena de inspiración una nueva sinfonía de terror.

¡Pero que manera de cenar!

Pero aun falta el postre... Y Zamiel se levanta, tomando con fuerza el rostro de la joven que se distrae en su canto, mirándolo con terror. Este sonríe con la boca abierta, enseñando y presumiendo sus dientes filosos, de gruesas púas blancas, acercándose a ella.

La joven vuelve a gritar, a cantar, mientras Zamiel se acerca, sacando la lengua que ansia saborear el postre, mas dulce que nunca, y a punto de turrón.

Ella tiembla, antes y después de sentir la enorme mordida del demonio clavándose en su piel temerosa y delicada. Las púas bañadas en veneno la penetran, haciéndola cantar la nota mas magnifica y bella de toda sinfonía existente, con técnica perfecta, con alma pura y sincera, dolorosa y maravillosa. Una soprano angelical y talentosa, extraordinaria. Una voz hecha un genio del dolor.

-**"Teniente. Lo ha hecho bien. La misión ha sido todo un éxito"**-

Un pequeño hombre regordete y vestido de blanco, de anticuados lentes y sonrisa demente y traviesa mira la escena desde un cuartel. Su voz es transportada por una pequeña televisión portátil que carga el Oficial Schrödinger,sentado sobre los escombros de lo que ha quedado del barco.

-**"No importa cuantas piedras arrojes al agua… Por mucho que pase por encima de una sombra. El agua no se desvanecerá, ni tampoco la sombra. Así de simple es… El Río de la Muerte"**- se atreve a decir el hombre, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras escucha cantar a su soprano favorita.

-**"La vida y la muerte, todo es falso… Inmortalidad, invisibilidad, invulnerabilidad, máxima fuerza, todo eso es totalmente ridículo"**- prosigue, y entonces, jura venganza –**"Pero nosotros lo derrotaremos. Lo juro por tu muerte, nosotros acabaremos con Alucard"**- se detiene un momento, deteniendo así al Doctor con una orden, y no permite que la quemen. Ella ha completado su misión perfectamente. Completamente. Ha sido todo un éxito. Una soldado prometedora y eficaz, obediente y fiel, como debe de ser. También, muerta.

-¡Achtung!- exclama con voz potente y a la vez casi cómica, el hombre levantándose de su asiento.

-Adiós…- repite, mirando la fila de pantallas que forman la escena de la muerte de Rip Van Winkle con una imagen enorme, un tributo a su fidelidad.

-Algún día nos veremos en el Valhalla, Teniente- asegura con una sonrisa, mirando feliz y contento el momento justo en que las sombras del infierno se tragan el cuerpo de la joven, dejando ver como ultima imagen de su rostro, unas mejillas sonrosadas y unos ojos débiles y angustiados, medio abiertos, que ya desean cerrarse. Los labios que aun se mantienen abiertos, cantando, con la sangre rodeándolos en hilos imperfectos. La canción esta cerca de su fin.

Los soldados se despiden adoptando una posición de respeto. El Ultimo Batallón sonríe y se despide.

-Nos vemos, Rip Van Winkle- dice Schrödinger, con una traviesa e infantil sonrisa.

-¡Sieg Heil!- exclaman en coro los soldados que miran atentos las sombras danzantes del vampiro que ahora mas que nunca es su peor enemigo, elevándose al cielo en el infierno, tragándose por completo a Rip Van Winkle, y de ella solo queda su alma en pena cayendo al poso sin fondo que conduce al averno. De ella, solo queda su mosquete empapado en la sangre de su antigua y fallecida dueña, entre las manos de su perpetrador.

La luna brilla roja, enorme, llena y esplendorosa en lo alto del cielo, dándole una tonalidad profunda de azul rey. La luz de la luna ya no es débil y es ya una certeza con su resplandor escarlata, pero la luz del sol no volverá a deleitar los ojos de Rip, bajo su sombrilla rosa.

_Morir no es tan terrible como todos piensan…_ dice Rip Van Winkle sonriendo, tardeando mientras cae.

_-¿Cumpliendo tu promesa de caer y morir, Rip Van?-_ le pregunta Alucard.

_**Morir no es tan terrible como todos piensan… Solo que la segunda vez duele más…**_

_**

* * *

**_**Y aquí, otro oneshot de Hellsing, sobre Rip Van Winkle, que desde que la vi en el manga me cautivo su personalidad, especialmente la forma en la que fue asesinada, y aquí solo plasmo como vivió ese momento la misma Rip, Alucard, y como lo vi yo, desde mi punto de vista.**

**Espero no les haya aburrido y les haya gustado, y gracias a los que me dejaron reviews en los one-shots de Hellsing que hice con anterioridad, si están leyendo esto, y por cierto, estaré nuevamente por aquí con un nuevo fic, pero largo, que aun esta en proceso, pero tengan por seguro que volveré a andar por aquí.**

**Por cierto, los cantos del principio, uno de ellos es de la obra de Carl Maria Von Weber, "El Cazador Furtivo". Los saque de lo que estaba en el manga y el ova, al igual que algunos diálogos y otros los invente, y no estoy segura si es "Zamiel" o "Samiel" ya que en el manga estaba de una forma y en el ova de otra, pero me decidí por "Zamiel".**

**Bueno, para no alargar esto, muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este nuevo fic y a los que se tomen el tiempo de dejar review.**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
